Velvet Raindrops
by lil noir neko
Summary: Martin hates being sick and Diana hates seeing him sick. So how does this help build the connection between them? R&R ONESHOT


**Velvet Sky**

**Authors note: This is just something I wanted to write. We never see Martin Mystery sick so I just thought. Hey, why not! And some of the things are just made up in my mind, my hot twisted mind.**

The rain was pounding heavily against the glass and a freshly washed piece of blonde hair stuck to the pale face. Golden-brown eyes were looking at a book about something or another, he wasn't sure which though. He wasn't actually reading the book; he was thinking. His door opened and said blonde looked up. A girl with long auburn hair and emerald green eyes was standing there with a tray of food in her hand and a backpack on her shoulders.

"Martin, I brought you some soup and some homework you missed out on today. Feeling better?" Martin stood and felt his legs crumple beneath his weight. Diana put the soup down and helped her brother to the bed. Once on the bed he felt that familiar pain in his chest and had to let it out; he coughed roughly for two minutes and sank down against the pillow, which was propped up against the beds headboard. He looked at the soup and felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't really hungry but knew he had to eat. She gave him the soup and he only made it to half a bowl before throwing up what he had just ate in a bucket beside the bed.

Diana gave a worried sigh and pulled out the paperwork. He looked at it; a groan escaped his mouth.

"I'll help you, my homework is done anyway." She bent over him and put the textbook on his chest, "Can you write?" the tired blonde shook his head no. If he moved his arms he might break them. She sighed again and pushed him up. He was slightly surprised when she sat behind him and put his head on her chest. A pink colour showed on his face. She opened the textbook and took out the questions for homework.

"What are you doing?" his voice was raspy and quiet. He had slept most of the day and still felt horrible. She sighed and was about to get up when, with amazing strength, he pulled her back down so his head was in her lap. "No...I mean, why did you do that? I didn't say you had to move." It was her turn to blush and opened the textbook.

"I was going to read it to you then write the answers down for you. You've been sick for two days now and need your rest, I figured...if I helped you with the homework you could rest faster and not kill yourself with having to catch up. So lets start on this homework."

"Thanks..." Diana looked down at Martin, his face was pale and his eyes were glassy, "for the help."

"It's no problem. Now, I have an idea. I read to you and then read you the questions and you answer." He nodded his approval and she started to read. He really did owe his sister a lot. She was sacrificing her time to help him so he wouldn't fall behind and actually get a good mark. He listened to every word she said and after she asked him the questions that went with the short story. Every now and then she would help him answer the questions, thus allowing him more understanding of the work. Martin smiled at his sister after the homework was done and closed his eyes. He felt his world go black.

Diana heard the soft breathing of her stepbrother. She made sure to move his head off her lap and get a damp cloth from the bathroom deciding to skip out on her alone time. Her brother needed her more and she knew how much he hated being really sick; he needed to move. He was one of those people where, if you couldn't go anywhere you'd pull some mischief or just walk around all day. That was why the center was a good thing for him and the fact that he was sick as a little boy for a long period of time in the hospital. He hated hospitals now, hated them with a passion. She moved his head again and put it on her lap and then put the cloth on his forehead. He cringed slightly at the coldness of the cloth but soon warmed up to it.

An hour passed and Diana was still sitting with her brother; there was a knock on the door and it opened. Billy, in human form and Java stood in the doorway.

"Hey, does Martin want to come out any where?" Diana glared at the second blond angrily. Billy stepped back once and looked at Diana. Martin had a frown on his face and was sweating pretty badly. His hair, which had been washed only an hour ago, was soaked with sweat. His shirt clung to his body slightly and the covers were wrapped around his body lightly. "Hey, I was just asking. Marty usually gets better within a day."

"Sorry, he's just really sick right now." She ran her fingers through his hair, "He hates being sick. He really hates it."

"Why?" Billy sat down in a chair next to the bed; Java opted to stand.

"Why Martin hate being sick?" the caveman was just as curious as Billy was.

"When he was kid he was stuck in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia. He caught it really bad. It was either dad or mom that was with him and when I was finished my homework I'd help him with his. He was barely awake half the time and was being fed by a tube. It was horrible...when he came back from the hospital he was home for a week. I've never had so many pranks pulled on me before." She smiled down at her brother, "That's why he hates being sick. He's afraid he'll have to go to the hospital...he doesn't like people to see when he's weak..."

"That sucks."

"It's true though," Billy and Java jumped slightly when the raspy voice of Martin spoke, "Being sick does suck." The blonde wanted to get up and just walk around the school but being sick made him weak. Java and Billy left the room as soon as Martin's eyes closed a second time. The teen whimpered a little when Diana got up.

"I'll be back. Hey, you know I stay with you when you're sick." Martin nodded weakly and sank into the pillow. Diana returned moments later in her pajamas. Martin opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his sister; she got onto the bed, and with a blush crawled beside Martin. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her face nuzzle into his hair.

"Thanks. I owe you a lot..."

"No you don't. I'm your sister; this is what I do. I love you...night."

"Night..."


End file.
